The present invention discloses a process for the production of a fatty acid/L-carnitine derivative using monochloroacetic acid.
3-Hydroxy-4-trimethylammonio-butanoate (henceforth “L-carnitine”) is a quaternary ammonium compound biosynthesized from the amino acids lysine and methionine. In living cells, it is required for the transport of fatty acids from the cytosol into the mitochondria during the breakdown of lipids (or fats) for the generation of metabolic energy.
Fatty acid/L-carnitine derivatives like palmitoyl-L-carnitine are synthesised according to the state of the art by reacting the educts L-carnitine and the chloride of the fatty acid in the presence of gaseous HCl and a tri-halide acetic acid.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,816 discloses a reaction of n-pentadecanoic acid with thionyl chloride and a subsequent reaction with L-carnitine in trichloroacetic acid.
However, there is still a need to improve upon these processes of the state of the art. In this regard, it would be advantageous to substitute the tri-halide acetic acid with an acid that has a lower molecular weight and a lower prize (currently at 4,338 USD per tonne for trichloroacetic acid).